Promise
by Nikalian88
Summary: Just a small look at how Wing and Dive arrived at the orphanage back on Puckworld. Lot's of brother fluff n' stuff.


I decided I would try my hand at a Mighty Ducks fic. Let it be known that this show was one of my favs when I was a kid. And for the disclaimer…if the show belonged to me, why would I be writing a _Fan_fic about it? Mighty Ducks belong to Disney.

Wildwing looked up at the building. It looked normal, kinda dull. Kinda like a school. The word South Rink Orphanage were in white letters, above the double glass doors. The place didn't look that bad really. Just…wrong.

Their social worker held his brother in her arms. He was napping, his thumb loosely held in his beak. Wildwing looked up at the social worker. "Miss Dawn?" He asked quietly. The female duck looked down at him and smiled. "Yes sweetie?" Wildwing sniffed a little. "Do we really have to go live there?" Dawn rubbed his back gently. "Yes. But don't worry. It will be just fine."

Nosedive suddenly gave a whine. "Down." He said, thumb still in place. Dawn placed him on the ground. Once his feet were on the pavement, Nosedive went to his brother. "Up." He demanded. Wildwing bent a bit, lifting Nosedive's slight weight easily.

Dawn smiled at them. Then she motioned for them to fallow her. She held the door open so Wildwing could carry in Nosedive, who was napping again. Once inside, Miss Down herded them to an office. An aging mallard opened the door. "Hello there young man. I'm mister Ducksworth." Wildwing put down nosedive so he could shake Ducksworth's hand.

Nosedive took his brothers hand, sucking nosily on his thumb. Ducksworth leaned down to Nosedive's level. "And hello to you." He held out his hand to the duckling, but Nosedive hid behind Wildwing sucking feverishly on his thumb.

"Sorry. He's shy." Wildwing told Ducksworth. The older mallard chuckled. "Thant's perfectly fine." Miss Dawn showed Wildwing a corner of the office. It held some toys, a few books and puzzles. "Will you wait over there for me please?" she asked. Wildwing nodded. "Sure. Come on Dive."

As soon as both ducklings were in the corner, Ducksworth turned to Dawn. "How are they dealing with it?" he asked. Dawn gave a sigh. "Nosedive doesn't know really. I've told him but he is just three. Wildwing is being very quite. And he never lets Nosedive out of his sight." She lowered her voice. "He hasn't cried yet."

Ducksworth nodded. "No relatives have stepped forth?" He asked. "Grandparents, aunts, uncles?" Dawn shook her head, a sad look upon her face. "No one. Their all each other has." Ducksworth leafed through some papers on his desk. "Their parents will stated that they are to remain together, right?"

Wildwing was half listening to the conversation going on behind him. Nosedive was looking at the books on the floor. Wildwing heard them talking about how he hadn't cried. That made him mad. He had too cried. Just not where Nosedive could see him. He was the big brother, he wasn't supposed to cry.

Suddenly a book was held out to him, right in front of his face. "Read please?" Nosedive asked when Wildwing looked up. With a nod, Wildwing took the book as Nosedive climbed into his lap. Looking at the book, Wildwing saw that it was about Drake DuCaine. When Nosedive had made himself comfy in his lap, Wildwing began to read.

"Once the was a brave duck named Drake DuCaine. He liked to play hockey and he was very good at it. One day, an alien race called Saurians came. They hurt many people and tried to destroy our world."

Wildwing turned the next page. Nosedive was sucking excitedly on his thumb, completely caught in the story.

"Drake new he had to do something. He knew that, like hockey, freedom was every ducks right. So he used his goalie mask, which was a very special mask, and fought back against the saurians."

Wildwing let Nosedive touch the cartoon-y picture of Drake DuCaine wearing his mask and looking ready to fight.

"Drake fought hard and with the powers of his mask triumphed over the saurians. He sent them away, locking them in forever in a dominational limbo. Because he was so brave, people made the game hockey the global sport. Drake played the game for many years, but he sent his mask away, hiding it so that no one could use it for evil."

Nosedive touched one finger to the picture of Drake, then he looked up at Wildwing. He popped out his thumb and said "Wing!" as he pointed at the picture. Wildwing ruffled his brothers' hair. "Yeah, I love you too, baby bro."

Nosedive grinned, turning and grabbing Wildwing in a tight hug. Wildwing hugged him back, smiling to himself. When Nosedive pulled away, he looked up into Wildwing's face. He tilted his head. "Go home?" he asked questionably.

The smile left Wildwings face as he shook his head. "No, this is our home now Dive. We'll live here." The younger duckling looked confused.

"Mommy?" He asked. Wildwing bit his beak. He stroked Nosedives hair. "Mom's not here Dive." Wildwings throat got tight and he had to pause. "She and dad had to go away."

Nosedive's face grew upset. He buried his head into Wildwing's shoulder. "Wing no go!" he cried. "Wing no leave me!" Wildwing scooped his brother up so that he was cradling him like a baby. He held him gently, rocking him.

"I'm not going any where bro. I'm not leaving you. I promise."

Ducksworth and Dawn watched the two brothers. The older mallard laid a hand on the younger duck's shoulder. Dawn looked at him as she wiped away the few tears she had shed. "I've seen this before. They'll be fine."

Dawn nodded, clearing her throat, looking sad. "Such a shame. If only it hadn't rained that night. They wouldn't have crashed." With that, Dawn finished signing the papers, so now Wildwing and Nosedive, at the tender ages of two and eight, belonged to the state.

Fin.

The story that Wing reads to Dive is Mine. Except the DuCaine stuff.

Please review! Let me know if it's good of bad! Please!


End file.
